


纠缠不清<3>

by tangcu



Series: 【洋岳】纠缠不清 [3]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Relationships: 洋岳 灵岳 - Relationship
Series: 【洋岳】纠缠不清 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596913
Kudos: 4





	纠缠不清

岳明辉向来罕见地把年假拢在一周休了。

一边说着“不行肯定批不下来哒”，一边被木子洋不由分说地押解到主任办公室，岳明辉不情不愿地瞪了木子洋一眼，转脸对上目瞪口呆的主任，一通手忙脚乱地解释。

要说这假能批下来，一分靠岳明辉平日兢兢业业，三分靠岳明辉花里胡哨的掰扯，五分靠头疼脑热的可怜加持……九十一分靠木子洋从后面环住他，下巴抵着他的肩膀，嘴巴都张不开地撒娇，“平时哥哥都是您哒，这一周就求您就把哥哥让给我吧——”

“这你也能营业？！”岳明辉主要矛盾次要矛盾一手抓，“不是，平时哥哥也不是她的，你可别瞎说。”

“干一行爱一行，爱一行精一行嘛。”木子洋跟在他后面，双手一插不帮忙不添乱，就看着他收拾电脑包，“结果好就行了，你要是能有我半分觉悟，早就不用努力了。”

“您倒真身正不怕影子斜。”

木子洋微微一笑：“脸皮厚才能混得风生水起。”陆陆续续有人路过岳明辉工位，木子洋更来劲儿了，胳膊肘杵着工位间的磨砂玻璃隔板，笑容变得乖上加乖。只要有人向他投来探寻的目光，他就立马把手递过去，一口一个“谢谢您平时照顾我哥哥！”“我哥哥平时让您费心了！”要不是喊的是哥哥，岳明辉差点以为来的是他妈。

最后实在是人越围越多，旁边科室的年轻小姑娘都紧急打印拍立得开始冲刺，岳明辉头都要大了，抬起膝盖怼了一下木子洋的腰，面露嫌弃地把人往过道上搡：“我求求你了，你是我哥，你快去开车。”

事态怎么飞速发展到现在这样，岳明辉只能短小精悍地总结为自己这是迷迷糊糊上了贼船了。

总有人会让你感觉久违，感觉熟悉，感觉契合，时间再不是衡量感情亲疏的尺度。他好歹是有点浪漫的工科生，并不想连灵魂共鸣都去量化。

木子洋一周后在上海还有个秀，不愿意长途跋涉地在路上奔波，硬是甩掉经纪人搬来他家。岳明辉一介社畜，起早贪黑地上了两天班，半夜回家还意志力薄弱扛不住大猫缠人，俩人滚完床单凌晨点外卖，倒是省了吃早饭的事儿，从床上爬起来他就能往地铁站狂奔。

终于第三天木子洋良心发现，从被窝里迷迷瞪瞪地探出条胳膊，拖住岳明辉的腰拽回床上，不让人起了。

他岳明辉又不是身娇体软，只是没清醒透，木子洋那是趁人不备。

“你发烧了。”大猫贴过来，细软的刘海蹭了蹭他的额头，大方地把胳膊垫在岳明辉汗湿的后颈，咕哝道，“我再睡一会儿，睡醒了我给你煮粥。”

生病的人听不得自己生病，原本一口气撑着，一盖棺定论，就当真手脚酸痛身体沉重，连翻身都惹得头昏。

他烧得身体四分五裂，各个器官好像都在各自忙各自的工作，大脑还记得要请假，嘴却不知道自己要说什么。

醒来的时候他仍旧躺在木子洋怀里，他一动木子洋就睁开眼了。

“你家里怎么什么都没有啊——”他又懒懒散散地撒起娇来，“害我大清早要出门买米买菜。我上大学之后就再没去过菜市场了好吗——”

岳明辉眼皮耷拉着，抬手朝大模的脸蛋呼噜了一把，以示褒奖。

这显然不能满足木子洋。他往被子里一缩，被子底下一条细得硌人的长腿往岳明辉腰上一缠：“喝完粥喝药，喝完药给我操。”

“你听听自己说的是人话吗。”岳明辉头疼不已，“还是单押的混账话。”

“真哒，吃了退烧药头就不痛了，身体发着热又软又敏感，你爽我也爽，大家好才是真的好。”

他真谢谢木子洋了。木子洋是真把他当爷们看，估计他岳明辉给卡车碾了才能勉强提起些怜惜心思。

多亏了发烧，他的脸红就像荷叶上的水滴进池塘，没让他再被木子洋调侃脸皮薄。岳明辉懒得和他讨价还价，晕晕乎乎地答应了。很明显他这个小商贩的底线太低，木子洋不多饶几个子儿都觉得自己亏大了。

“你请假陪我。”

这我要是答应我他妈就是误国殃民的商纣——

哇好好笑他居然觉得自己是大权在握主动沉沦的昏庸皇帝？

“嗯、别……别来了、……”

“你都夹不紧我啦哥哥。”

木子洋跪坐着，岳明辉两条腿松垮垮地敞开着耷拉在他大腿根。他烧得骨头都酥了，管不了自己当下四仰八叉的模样有多难看——最好难看到木子洋愤而离席——别再折腾他这把老骨头了。

身体到底还是诚实的，木子洋接连往他敏感点上撞，他就被迫做出一连串反应——肠肉越夹越紧、腰杆越来越弯、小腹开始痉挛，声音沾着哭腔越来越奶，最终受不了地射了空包弹出来。

“洋洋……”他缓了一会儿，伸手去搂木子洋的脖子。大猫温顺地低下头让他抱，等他抱好了便回握住他的腰，翻了个身颠倒了上下。硬邦邦的龟头戳得更深了，他晃着屁股想抽身出来，却忘了自己腰软塌塌得没力气。

木子洋试着顶了下腰，可身上趴着只树懒，动腰的幅度小得可怜。

岳明辉自认仁至义尽，是木子洋做得过火，管他有没有爽够呢，他从鼻腔里发出声冷哼，只顾着牢牢地抱住木子洋的脖子。

“不想做了？”

“死都不做。”

“你以为……想不做就能不做啊，”木子洋坐起身来靠在床头，抱住岳明辉的腰，“哥哥还没爽呢。”

他被这狠狠的肏弄瞬间逼出了哭腔，脑子里那些弯弯绕绕瞬间清空，隐约听到木子洋在那边开条件：

“你是想舒舒服服陪我玩一个星期呢，还是结结实实请一个星期病假——”木子洋笑得心安理得，“没事，哥哥，选什么都行，反正我会给你煮粥的。”

还是那句话，要真不愿意，木子洋再怎么威逼利诱折腾打滚，岳明辉都不可能点头的。

木子洋好像也抓住了他的弱点，知道给这个哥哥一个台阶，他就能放下身段与他一同沉沦。

岳明辉养了两天病，刚一舒服就立马想要尽地主之谊。木子洋在北服念了四年书，天南海北的赶通告，正儿八经呆在学校里的时间加起来都不够半年，难得有机会，也乐意让岳明辉带他游山玩水。

俩人开大半天车去八达岭滑滑雪逛逛动物园，大模还屈尊纡贵视察了一下奥莱。头回载他的时候能为了两百块钱停车费折了腰，现在买几千块钱的衣服鞋子眼睛都不眨，乐乐呵呵请他吃全聚德的大桌，包广德楼的包厢，木子洋这时候才隐约觉得岳明辉不简单。

那傻哥哥倒没察觉出什么，正往鼓楼脚底下去，边溜达边向他倾情推荐卤煮加炸灌肠的老北京套餐。

晚上酒足饭饱，但凡多几粒儿花生米就不至于醉得这么厉害，俩人沿着什刹海遛弯儿，还试图钻进小酒吧抢乐队的话筒。

他收拾投影仪的时候木子洋去洗了澡，不一会儿就头发湿漉漉地跑出来，麻溜儿钻进被窝，脚伸出来有一下没一下地踢岳明辉的后背，让他赶紧洗澡上床。俩人靠在一起看了部老片子，他遮遮掩掩地不想让木子洋发觉他哭了，一转头却发现木子洋哭得坦坦荡荡，正鼻涕眼泪一起流。

岳明辉总觉得哪里有违和感，终于在木子洋搂着他，鼻间泄出轻鼾的时候，违和感终于达到了最高点。

怎么今儿变盖棉被纯聊天，别说进去，这连外面蹭蹭都没有了？

他不行了？滑雪摔那一跤摔到肾了？

“岳明辉我劝你谨言慎行。”木子洋强行撬开眼皮，阴冷地瞪着他，眼神带煞，“你有病吗？大半夜不睡觉摸人蛋干啥？”

岳明辉讪讪地收回手来，夸道：“挺……挺硬的哈。”

“我硬不硬还用你摸？屁股没吃够？”

一副哄不好的架势。

岳明辉：妈的我怎么就管不住我这手！

岳明辉试图利用物理力量摁倒他的枪，结果是理所当然的失利。

“能……”他勇敢地微笑，“能蹭蹭不进来吗？”

好吧，不行。

他真的错了，他再也不敢半夜摸人蛋蛋了。

木子洋斜眼瞟他：“你难道还没意识到自己是错在怀疑我不行吗？”

一向闲不住的岳明辉遭受了这大半个星期的洗礼，终于能理解不早朝的快乐了。眼下木子洋去了上海，家里一下不热闹了，他也没理由继续歇班，把床单被罩都换成新的之后就灰溜溜地上班去了。

坊间还少量流传着他的流言蜚语，无聊的国企员工们甚至开始推测木子洋神秘的本名应该叫岳李洋。

“哎哟，别掰扯了，啥李洋啊……”岳明辉表面上看起来有些不屑，心里却在吃味。木子洋射进他肚子里的种子都够他生一打福娃的了，他却还不知道木子洋的真名叫什么。

他刻意不去问这种问题，也是害怕自己和木子洋之间薄弱的纽带经不起这些越距的在意。

今年过年早，刚转过年来公司就开始分年货了。岳明辉把一后备箱的米面油干果蔬菜运回家，好巧不巧赶上他爹翘班了，他爹老生常谈，用老北京人坐上火箭的语速把他好一阵絮叨。

“我看我也不用指望你！天天和那些个人打交道，估摸着你连哈喽拜拜好毒油毒都记不起来了！”

“爸我是搞程序的，天天看英语……”

他这浓密的头发就是遗传自他爹。怒发冲冠景象在他爹身上可谓是冲击力翻番。

他妈可受不了父子俩这呛人的火药味，在旁边打起圆场：“那个小李英超，今年叫他一起来家里过年嘛。那么小就一个人在外面打拼，小可怜真不容易……”

哎哟妈。哪壶不开提哪壶。

“你看看人家李英超？就你捧着两万块钱不到的铁饭碗不撒手，跟捡着宝一样……”

岳明辉没吃晚饭，灰头土脸地逃出家门，快到自己家的时候，又远远看见公寓楼下常用的车位被人占了，猛然觉得自己今年隐有水逆之兆。

绕了一圈才把车停下，上楼之前多看了两眼，这才发现占了自己车位的居然是平时载灵超的保姆车。

他上前去敲了下玻璃，不一会儿一颗睡眼惺忪的小脑袋探了出来：“哥你终于回啦。……他们说你早下班了，我还以为你直接回家了呢。”

“你看我这……”岳明辉这叫一个母爱泛滥，捏着灵超的小脸心疼坏了，“这不是去给我妈送年货了。”

灵超耷拉着眼皮没精打采的：“我带了阳澄湖大闸蟹，哥你明儿再去给阿姨送一趟。”

这虎崽子每次像模像样地叫他哥，他就莫名其妙地良心难安。

“走啊，哥哥给你做螃蟹吃。”他顿了顿，“等三十儿的时候，咱俩一起给我妈送螃蟹。”

灵超眼睛忽的亮了。漂亮孩子一笑，岳明辉心里都亮堂堂的。

“真哒？”灵超跳下车来，“今年我能和你一起过年吗？”

“哎呀，真哒，骗你干啥，我妈亲口说的。”终于把孩子哄高兴了，岳明辉松了口气，“咱还得去趟超市，家里醋和姜都没啦。”


End file.
